Freom
Freom is the main villain in the'' Spark the Electric Jester'' games, first introduced in the first game, and making a comeback for the second. He is the final boss for both games. He was meant to be a bodyguard for the Megaraph computer, but his goal eventually drove him to paranoia, and now he wants to kill all Formies to eliminate any chance of a threat. Appearance Freom's true form could be easily be mistaken for the prototype Unit-0, due to their striking similarities. He is a small R-model GPA, roughly about Fark's size. He is mostly gray, with red and green accents. In concept art, and if one looks closely enough at his model in the credits sequence, Freom wields a small green knife in this form. Freom's Mk. 1 form is taller and more humanoid than his true form. He gains a more armored appearance, with shoulder pads, and plates of metal across his torso. He wears a long red scarf that ends in a gray tip. He has one singular pupil that occupies a visor-like eye. He shares the jagged overbite and green earpieces with most GPA bots. Freom's Mk. 2 form makes him even taller, and replaces his more thin, stylized limbs with ones with defined muscle. Freom's Mk. 3 form gives him a rather "regal" appearance, with fabric drapes: one over his chest, and two behind his back. His eye is no longer visible, presumably hidden behind the opaque visor. He loses the mouth altogether, making his face look like a helmet on a shadowy head. His body shares the same murky color, with vivid red veins drawn across his muscles. Personality Freom is a determined man, going to extreme lengths to fulfill his goals (though that may be because of his programming). He shows no mercy to Unit-0, deeming the GPA 'weak' before killing him and taunting Spark. He seems both equally amused and annoyed by Spark, although he acts a lot more gentle for Fark, most likely due to their father-son relationship. In Spark the Electric Jester 2, he offers Fark a chance at ruling alongside him and still expresses hope that Fark will continue his goals after he is defeated. Freom also offers his son advice on how to defeat him before their final fight, and if Fark loses all his health during the final boss, a unique cutscene will play of Freom seemingly scolding Fark before letting him continue fighting. Abilities Freom is a strong robot, packed with hard-hitting punches and energy projectiles. In his Mk. 1 body, he is capable of performing sweeping kicks, a fast flurry of kicks, dive kicks, and large energy beams that take up a good portion of the screen. He can hover around quickly, leaving glowing afterimages in his wake. His Mk. 2 form ups the ante. His energy beam now consumes the entirety of the screen, and it also has a suction effect, slowly drawing Spark in. The only way to avoid it is to get behind Freom. He can perform fast swings with his fists, and thrust his fist forward, causing shockwaves. He can still fly quickly across the arena. His Mk. 3 form has a wide range of projectiles. He can summon pillars and blasts of energy that home in on Fark's location, a wave of pillars that fan out from Freom, and screen-wide blasts much like Double. He has multiple phases, each one restoring his health and giving him new moves. His third phase has him don shadowy black armor on his arms and behind his back. He can deliver strong, fast punches and kicks, surrounded in a black void. His Mk. Ultimate form gives him both a sword and spear in his first two phases, but he reverts back to fisticuffs in his final, powered up phase. He can stab forward and slash with his sword and spear. He can leap towards Fark's location with his spear, and thrust downwards onto the ground￼, and summon spheres of energy that explode around the arena. History Sometime before the events of ''Spark the Electric Jester'', Dr. Armstrong created Unit-1, replacing the "soft" prototype Unit-0. Unit-1 was made to protect the Megaraph computer, and the A.I residing within. However, both paranoid over the constant threat of Formie attacks, and Clarity's influence, Unit-1, dubbing himself Freom, rebelled against Dr. Armstrong and led a revolution. He built his son, Unit-2, to carry on his legacy, as Freom could not transfer his consciousness to other bodies, as removing his nervous core would kill him. Dr. Armstrong placed this limitation on Freom if he ever rebelled against the doctor. This rebellion, and his son's theft of a job, caught the attention of Spark, who carved his way through Freom's armies. Freom encountered the jester at the top of the Megaraph Tower, explaining his plan of crashing the main spire of the tower (that had been modified into a rocket) into the planetary ring. Destroying this ring would destroy the artificial atmosphere on the Moon, killing all life. He first attacked Spark using his personal mech, Friken, then fought the jester himself. Pushed into a corner, Freom transformed into his Mk. 2 body. He nearly killed Spark, but Fark's intervention with his Super Staff saved Spark. The two brought their battle into the upper layers of the atmosphere, with the rocket hurtling towards the ring. Spark, using a massive, supercharged blast from his finger gun, destroyed Freom, and the rocket. This wouldn't be the end of Freom, as Spark had only destroyed a body copy. Freom returned in'' Spark the Electric Jester 2,'' in his Mk. 3 form. Presumably, between the events of the first and second game, he built E.J, and hired Double, Flint, and Float to kill Fark. Freom had also rebelled against Clarity, learning that she wished to kill not only Formies, but robot-kind as well. Freom reveals to Fark that he was his creator, and Fark's true name was Unit-2, before the fight with Double. He also informed the jester that Dr. Armstrong was killed. Fark, now unable to save Dr. Armstrong, made a beeline to Freom, located in his next attempt to destroy the planetary ring: the Apocalypse Thruster. Freom and Fark fight once and for all. In between battles with his Mk. 3 and Mk. Ultimate forms, Freom reveals his true body and its striking resemblance to Unit-0 before him. He also tells Fark of his hidden ability, that even Freom didn't possess: the ability to willingly transform into a stronger body. Using his Mk. Ultimate body, Freom was able to push Fark into this stronger body. Super Fark defeats Freom Mk. Ultimate, and tells Freom that he wasn't going to continue his father's legacy. Fark then destroys both Freom and the Thruster in an emerald explosion. Trivia *Freom is named after the Freon gas, which is used as a refrigerant in appliances like air conditioners. This is reminiscent of the naming conventions of Dragon Ball Z antagonists Frieza and Cooler. Frieza was even cited as a reference for Freom, with both villains having stronger forms they assume, reaching a peak with a "Perfect" or "Ultimate" form. *Freom's shoes in his Mk. 1, Mk. 2, and Mk. 3 forms are reminiscent to Shadow's hover skates from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, just like Edgy Fark's own skates. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bots Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Major Characters